Commitment Phobia
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: Katie Bell denied it at first of course. Then she had no choice but to accept it. Until Oliver Wood does something. a KBOW one shot. Read and Review!


**Hey Again Fan Fiction Readers! Another one of a KBOW oneshot! For those who haven't read any yet, you should seriously start. Right now. With my story lol. **

**I solemnly swear that these characters are not mine... yet.**

Katie Bell had problems. Really serious problems.

Worst of all, she knew it too.

Her friend Angelina used to go around saying " To every problem, there is always a solution!" in an upbeat way every time someone was in trouble. That was until Katie told her about her problem. After that, Angelina never went around saying that anymore.

How in Merlin's Beard do you cure_ commitment phobia_???

Yes, that's right, Katie was commitment phobic. She was afraid to commit, to attach herself to a guy.

She realised this when she started dating Roger Davies in her fourth year. They were fine in the beginning. Great, actually. He was cute, witty and actually smart ( she's couldn't deny this, he was in Ravenclaw), the perfect guy. They hit it off quite well. Rather well, in fact. Then Roger had to open his big fat mouth and_ asked her to be his girlfriend_. And then she panicked.

The visit to the Hospital Wing the next day to see Roger wasn't fun at all.

She had absolutely no idea why she did that, but all Katie knew was that the moment those words left his mouth, she was gripped with the sense of fear. She was struck with horror and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Almost as if someone was strangling her. Her whole mind was telling her to say no. So she pulled out her wand and hexed him to oblivion.

At first, she tried to deny it. That she had a phobia towards commitment. Maybe Roger was all wrong, she had thought. Perhaps there was something wrong with him. They didn't click. But then the same scenario happened to Tim. And Rick. And Amos.

It was then she had to come face to face with her problem. She was suffering from commitment phobia.

Katie couldn't remember going out with a guy for more then five dates. And there certainly was no guy that hadn't been hexed, cursed or spelled at after they asked her to be his girlfriend.

Well, Michael Corner was an exception. She forgot to bring her wand then. So she chucked the nearest item within her reach at him. A beater's bat.

Anyway, every single time something like this happened, the panic would surface and she would run away as fast as she could. She couldn't help it anymore. Katie didn't want to attach herself with strings to somebody else, and she didn't think she could handle being so intimate with another person. Maybe to a certain extent, she didn't want herself to commit so much and then end up getting hurt. Whatever it is, the results were always the same. She was commitment phobic.

Naturally this was a problem. It became an even bigger problem ever since Oliver Wood had asked her out on a date. And she said yes.

She didn't think it would be a problem. After all, Oliver knew about her fear of commitment. Heck, the whole Gryffindor House knew about it! The point is, he should know that their relationship wouldn't have much progress, thus there was no danger in another repeat Roger scenario.

It wouldn't be so bad if their date was a disaster. The truth was far from it. Katie had really enjoyed herself, and Oliver really had fun too. Before she knew it, they already made plans for another date.

She liked him. He was handsome, intelligent and always seem to know what she wants to say. Katie love the way he could make her smile, or how he scrunched up his face when he was coming up with another of his Quidditch play. She felt safe when he hold her hand in between classes, although she didn't think much about it. Often, she felt a familiar sensation of her heart pumping quickly whenever Oliver looked at her, or when he put his arms around her shoulder.

Katie never kissed Oliver before. In fact, she never kissed anyone before. It was unbelievable, but it was a relief to her in a way. It was a sure sign that she hadn't commit herself to anybody yet, a mark. Oliver haven't kissed her yet, and she never showed signs of encouragement for him to do so. And before she knew it... they had been dating for two months. And she didn't realise.

She probably wouldn't have realised it too, if Colin Creevey hadn't innocently shown her a photograph of Oliver and her together. In the picture she and Oliver were lying on the couch, in the middle of a tickling match. They were laughing, before Katie finally settle down and lean in to snuggle into Oliver's warm embrace, her eyes closed. Oliver was smiling, his arms wrapped around her, with a tender look in his eyes.

They looked liked a couple.

Katie started wondering a lot since then. Why hadn't she see how much they were behaving like an item? It was just that he was so comfortable to be around with, him wrapping his hand around her seemed like the most natural thing in the world. It all felt so... right.

Then just a week ago Katie started noticing certain details. Oliver had been hinting a lot lately, and she often caught him giving her meaningful glances, when he's not staring at her. He would also sometimes behave protectively about her, especially when Cedric Diggory was around. It was as if he felt threatened, like he was her boyfriend or something.

Then it finally hit her. He _was_ going ask her to be his girlfriend. Very soon.

She started to avoid him since then. She didn't want to end up in the same sticky situation as the whole Roger fiasco. She could feel herself reacting to her commitment phobia, the fear starting to come out again. Maybe if she avoid him, he would change his mind and they could go back to as they were. Whatever it is, it would buy Katie some time to escape. And for a short period of time, she thought it worked too.

Alas he finally caught her today.

She was just sitting in the common room, engrossed in reading a book when suddenly Oliver suddenly appeared. Before she could even think of running, he asked her if he could talk to her privately. His expression was very serious, and she didn't dare to say no.

She knew then, her time had come.

She reluctantly said yes, and left the common room with him. She left her wand in the room though-- She didn't want to hurt Oliver with Bat Boogey Hex. _Maybe she could somehow escape as they walked, _she thought But as they left, Katie felt Oliver gripping her hand extra tight.. She was now shackled to him, with no chance of escape. She couldn't run away now that he held her with such a strong grip.

Katie had a feeling Oliver knew what she was going to do.

As they entered the Quidditch locker room, she heard the door being slammed resolutely. Bam! Katie knew she was trapped. There were no windows, and she saw Oliver locking the door with a charm. No escape route. No way out.

Katie felt scared all of a sudden.

" You can't escape now." He said, looking at her in the eye, confirming her suspicions.

Katie was in a state of panic. She wildly ran to the door, and tried to open it. Locked. She was about to take her wand out and cast the unlocking charm, but she suddenly remembered she left hers in the Gryffindor Tower. She turned to rest against the door, and there was Oliver, standing in front of her. Too close to her.

Damn.

Oliver was now staring at her, his dark eyes intense, and suddenly he grabbed her hand. Oh no. Oh no oh no Oh no.

"Katie-"

" Please, don't!" Katie pleaded, feeling the familiar dread and alarm rising.

"I have to."

" Please-"

" I waited so long to say it, and today I _will_ say, regardless what. So listen."

What else could she do? Katie didn't really have a choice, seeing that she was locked up. Instead, she focused on darting her eyes around the room, desperately hoping for some escape route. There were none.

" Katie Bell, I like you. I like you a lot. And I know you like me too. So I'm just going to go straight to the point, because you will probably try to find some escape. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Katie froze on the spot. She had been expecting this, but she didn't know how to react. For once, throwing things or pelting him with spells didn't immediately come to her mind. Not that she could. She had no wand, and Oliver was cornering her. Her heart was pumping extra fast.

" Oliver, you know very well about my problem." She finally managed to say, after a minute of silence. She kept her eyes on the ground.

" What problem?"

" That I have commitment phobia. I can't attach myself to someone. I can't commit."

"What if I say I can help you?"

Katie finally look up. All of a sudden, Oliver Wood just swooped down, and kiss her. It was tender, soft and warm. Katie hesitated for a while, but eventually kiss him back. The feeling of Oliver was just simply so good and she couldn't control it. Finally, Oliver slowly broke the kiss. And he smiled.

It was right then, when Katie Bell realised that she no longer had commitment phobia. Or at least, not to Oliver. All these while, she was already commited to him. Unofficially anyway. So there was Katie Bell, sixteen years old, Gryffindor chaser, and commitment phobia-free. Angelina was right after all, and Katie had to tell her that. To every problem, there is always a solution. You just need to find the right one.

" So does that help?" He asked, before pulling her into a kiss again. This time she didn't hesitate.

**Like it? Please please Review! Review!**


End file.
